Moe and Joe make a watches the lego batman movie and gets grounded
Moe and Joe watches the Lego batman movie and gets grounded is a fan made video made by Abbykat1286. Cast Moe Joe ako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Abbykat1286 Louielouie95 Weatherstar4000video Davidtheanimationguy Slippy v Boris Kimberly Alan cook Jazzi Foo Custard Noodle Ka-Chung B.B. Jammies Transcript Moe: Dad. Joe: Mom. Deisel: What is it,Moe and joe? Moe: Can we go see The lego batman movie please? Deisel: No! Joe: Why not? Kate: Because it is made by Warner bros. And you two are forbidden from all Warner bros movies. Moe: Fine. Joe: We are still going to go see that movie. (When Moe and Joe went to the movie theaters) Movie employee: Welcome to the movie theaters. What movie do you two want to go see? (After the movie) Moe: That was the best Warner bros movie ever! Diesel: Moe and Joe,what movie did you go see? Moe: The lego batman movie. Deisel: How dare you watch the lego batman movie! You know that film is made by Warner bros! Thats it! Yo two are grounded for the rest of your lives! Kate: Now we are going to call in the visitors right now! (25 minutes later) Deisel: Moe and joe,there are visitors here to punish you! Abbykat1286: This is me,Abbykat1286! And i've heard about what you have done. Louiekouie95: I am louielouie95,and I am always tired of you two getting movies you should not get. Weatherstar4000video: I am weatherstar4000video. Moe and Joe,you will be forced to watch Shimajirō for the rest of your lives! Slippy v: I am Slippy v. Moe and Joe,The lego batman movie is made by Warner bros,and you two should know that you two are banned from all warner bros movies. Davidtheanimationguy: I am Davidtheanimationguy,You two are now banned from all Cartoon network movies and shows. Kimberly: I am Kimberly,and you two are bad boys at school. Boris: I am Boris,and you two are even worse than Caillou! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi, I heard that you watched Lego Batman without permission. Foo: I'm Foo, your Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff will be donated to the Save-Um Central. Custard: I'm Custard, it's not cool to watch Lego Batman as it made by Warner Bros. If you do that for me, (close-up shot of his mouth) I'll slice you up! Noodle: I'm Noodle, when will you stop watching WB movies? Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung, that's so stupid of you both to watch Lego Batman! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies, both of you, stop! Kimberly: This will teach you a strong,strict lesson,you two will be wearing diapers from now on! Abbykat1286: That's right! You two will be wearing diapers for the rest of your lives. Custard: And your underwear will be destroyed by my chainsaw. Slippy v: This means no turner brodcast system,warner bros or cartoon network movies and shows,no Steven universe,no sonic boom,No Teen titans or Teen titans GO!,no Total drama,no Youtube,And further more! Kimberly: There will also be no fast food places of any kind,no candy,no soda,no ice cream,and no cake. Abbykat1286: You will be only eat fruits, vegetables, Chinese food,Mexican food,and South Korean food. Moe: No no no no no no no no no no no! We hate the foods that you mentioned! Joe: I agree with Moe! Abbykat1286: Too bad so sad! These are the only thing you will eat from now on! Davidtheanimationguy: You two will watch shows like Drawn together,American dad,The Cleveland show,Bobs burgers,Whisker haven tales with the palace pets,Spongebob square pants,The fairly odd parents,Danny phantom,TUFF puppy,Phineas and ferb,Happy tree friends,Puppy in my pocket: Adventures in pocketville,Rocket power,Rugrats,The ren and stimpy show,Kick buttowski suburban daredevil,Wander over yander,Star vs the forces of evil,Dragon ball z,Hamtaro,South park,Digimon,Yugioh,Tai chi chasers,Tangled:The series,The mighty b,Fanboy and chum chum,Breadwinners,The Simpsons,The lion guard,Littlest pet shop,My little pony,Polly and the zhu zhu pets,Mythbusters,The loud house,My strange addiction,Avatar: The last airbender,King of the hill,Rick and Morty,The legend of Korra,Robot and monster,Pig goat banana cricket,Yin yang yo,Super robot monkey team hyper force go,Family guy,The bagel and Becky show,Transformers animated,Sonic x,Kirby right back at ya,One peice,Canimals,Oddbods,Suckers,Oggy and the cockroaches,Zig and sharko,The middle,and others not made by turner broadcast system,warner bros or Cartoon Network Jazzi: And you'll be forced to watch children's shows not from turner broadcast system, warner bros or Cartoon Network alongside our show which is The Save-Ums and other baby shows. Louielouie95: You will also watch movies like Balto,Alpha and omega trilogy,Jaws,Jurassic park,Jurassic world,Barney's great adventure,The adventure of Elmo in grouchland,Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2, The smurfs,The muppets,Toy story trilogy,Cars trilogy,Shrek trilogy,Despicable me trilogy,The twilight saga,Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 1 and 2,Tangled,Bolt,Lady and the tramp 1 and 2,The fox and the hound 1 and 2,Open season trilogy,Surfs up,Zootopia,Inside out,Frozen,Brave,The set life of pets,The avengers Wreck it Ralph,The incredibles,Up,The avengers,Ponyo,Spirited away,Kiki's Delivery Service,Toy Story series,Monster's inc,Monster's university,Rio 1 and 2,Horton Hears A Who,Godzilla films,My little pony the movie,My little pony equestria girls,and many more movies not made by Turner brodcast system,Warner bros,or Cartoon network. Weatherstar4000video: And games like Klonoa,Pacman,Super mario bros,Kirby,Sonic the hedgehog,Fallout,Overwatch,Super smash bros,Pokemon,Digimon games,Kid icarus,Undertale,Link: The faces of evil,Tomodachi life,Kingdom hearts,Skylanders,Conker's bad fur day,Conker: Live and reloaded,Epic mickey,Wii sports,Metal gear solid,The sims,Team fortress 2,Angry birds,Final fantasy,Call of duty, just dance,Splatoon 1 and 2,Mortal kombat,Dead rising,Marvel vs Capcom,Batman arkham city,Castle crashers,No more heroes,Assassins creed,Ratchet and clank,Candy crush saga,Monster hunter,Plant vs zombies,Jak and daxter,Miitopia,Shantae,Runbow Pocket,Ever oasis,RPG maker Fes,Fire emblem,mighty Gunvolt Burst,Cursed Castilla,Animal crossing,Far cry,Unarched,Pikmin,Metroid,Star fox,Dragon quest,Miitopia,Left 4 dead,Killing floor,Earthbound,Crash bandacoot,Spyro,Grand theft auto,Gran tourismo,Castlevania,Punch out,Megaman,Donkey Kong country,Warioland,Galaga,Breath of fire,Street fighter,Five nights at Freddy's,Bendy and the ink machine,Harvest moon,Demon's crest,Contra,Little red hood,Ninja gaiden,River city ransom,Dig dug,Daganropa,Double dragon,Ghosts 'n goblins,Life force,Rayman,Final fight,Yo kai watch,Advnanced wars,Super souls and ghosts,Yoshi's story,Bomberman,F - Zero,Wave race,Excite bike,Ace attorney,Cave story,Warioware,Bird mania,Megaman X,and others not made by turner broadcast system,warner bros or cartoon network. Kimberly: And music like Justin beiber,Rebecca black,The russian trololo man,Demi lavato,Scatsman world,The beatles,Michael jackson,I like to move it,Disney music,Lmfao,And others not made by turner brodcast system,Warner bros or cartoon network. Abbykat1286: I agree with all of them. Deisel: Me too. Kate: And me three. Now start watching those tv shows,Listen to music,and play those video games not made by turner brodcast system,warner bros or cartoon network,or else you two will be grounded even more! Moe: Back off you all, I wish you all were dead. Diesel: Moe and Joe, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we're all dead? That's it, now someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who she is? I'll give you a hint. Category:Abbykat1286 Category:Grounded Videos